La presencia de un padre
by Gotaru
Summary: Mientras observa a Goku jugando con Pan, Gohan reflexiona sobre aquello que él quiere imitar de la forma en que su padre lo crió. One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "A Father's Presence" por Reda]


**Disclaimer I: Dragon Ball **es de **Akira Toriyama.  
**

 **Disclaimer II: Reda **es la autora original de esta preciosa historia. ¡Denle su apoyo! :')

* * *

 **La presencia de un padre**

 **(A Father's Presence)**

* * *

Por:

Reda

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La paternidad sería un desafío.

Mirando a su hija a los ojos, inclusive meses después de su nacimiento, Gohan sabía que esto era verdad. Él siempre supo que no sería fácil. Por supuesto que su madre no dejaría de hablarle al respecto. Incluso ahora, Milk seguía ofreciendo consejos y contándole historias a Videl.

Algunas de aquellas embarazosas historias acerca de la infancia de Gohan. De aquellos días cuando solía estar aterrado de todo y se colgaba de alguno de sus padres a todas horas del día.

Y Pan era tan diferente a él.

Gohan sonrió a medida que su hija gateaba por el piso alfombrado, mientras los adultos yacían sentados en el sofá, hablando acerca de la vida y la crianza de hijos. Bueno, tres de los cuatro adultos presentes estaban en el sofá. Su padre estaba en el suelo tratando de jugar con Pan.

Por supuesto. Goku no era del tipo que se sentaba a entablar conversación. Para ser honestos, de cualquier forma Gohan se sentía más como un observador, pasando más tiempo observando a su padre con su hija que participando en la conversación que tenía lugar en esos momentos entre su esposa y madre.

A sus ojos, observar a su padre era la mejor manera de aprender a cómo ser un buen padre. Quería aprender a cómo replicar aquella imposible, casi mágica presencia que parecía seguir a su padre a cualquier parte que iba. Aquel sentimiento que existía tan naturalmente alrededor de Goku. Una presencia reconfortante acompañada de una sonrisa que daba la bienvenida, un aspecto que con tanta frecuencia se pasaba por alto en las discusiones acerca de la crianza de hijos y la paternidad, mas era uno que Gohan sentía como el más importante al final.

Por supuesto, la disciplina era también una parte de la paternidad (y la más difícil de todas) pero Gohan siempre había sido capaz de refugiarse en su padre cuando lo había necesitado. De Goku, él había aprendido que _estar presente_ no significaba estar físicamente cerca _todo_ el tiempo. Significaba estar dispuesto a escuchar y a ofrecer una mano. Significaba interactuar con paciencia y bondad. Significaba enseñar y demostrar orgullo ante los logros del niño, a pesar de que dichos logros fuesen pequeños o vastos o lo que el padre había esperado. Significaba ser capaz de demostrar amor y dejar aquella presencia que lograra perdurar en tu hijo sin importar que tan lejos estuvieras, si estabas vivo o muerto.

Si Gohan alguna vez tuviera que sacrificar su vida por Pan (y era tan seguro como el infierno que él lo haría en menos de lo que dura un latido de ser necesario) él esperaba ser capaz de dejar una inolvidable presencia en el corazón de Pan, del mismo modo en que su padre había sido capaz de vivir dentro del corazón de Gohan incluso después de su muerte.

Por supuesto que había otras cosas que también eran importantes para un padre. Por supuesto que él no iba a copiar el estilo de crianza de su padre (o el de su madre) exactamente. Después de todo, ningún niño crecía queriendo ser _exactamente_ como sus padres.

Pero…

―Oh, vamos, Pan ―Goku rio desde su posición en el suelo, gateando tras la veloz bebé―. No tienes por qué huir de mí.

Pan rio a medida que se detuvo y encaró a su abuelo. La mirada en sus ojos le quitó la respiración a Gohan. Tan dulce e inocente. Tan confiada. Juguetona. Cálida. Todo proveniente de una niña que no tenía ni un año.

Goku se detuvo también, con una mirada de similar calidez presente en sus ojos. Una mirada que Gohan había visto muchas veces mientras crecía. Una mirada y una sonrisa gentil que probaban que su padre se interesaba y estaba conmovido sin necesidad de proferir una palabra.

¿Acaso era eso? ¿Era ese el truco para crear una presencia que perdurase después de la vida? Sonrisas grabadas en la memoria por la eternidad. Miradas personales de amor y calidez que no tan fácilmente se duplicaban.

¿O acaso era el modo en que su padre se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas, extendiendo los brazos con paciencia, invitando a Pan a acercarse? ¿Era eso lo que provocaba que Pan se dirigiera hacia su abuelo sin dudarlo? ¿Era eso lo que volvía tan sencillo para cualquier niño el gatear hacia Goku y colgarse de él y reírse y sentirse a salvo?

Sea cual fuese el caso, sea cual fuese el truco, de todas las cosas que Gohan deseaba emular y dejar en herencia era esta la más importante para él. A pesar de que todavía se limitaba a observar, supo que era _esta_ la razón por la que amaba a su padre. _Este_ era el tipo de presencia que deseaba tener y darle a su hija.

Incluso si su padre estaba muy por delante de él, compartiendo desde ya esa brillante, cálida luz de parte de un abuelo a su nieta. Una luz que duraría por la eternidad, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia.

El verdadero poder y perdurable toque del amor de un padre.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el**_ _ **19 de Junio, 2017**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota del traductor** : confieso que me encuentro especialmente emocionada (y agradecida) por haber recibido el permiso de traducir esto: por motivos muy personales me llegó muy hondo esta historia, su significado, lo que quiere expresar. Espero les haya gustado... :') Y qué viva el amor, la bondad, la empatía, el respeto; son las mejores semillas que pueden dejar en nosotros quienes nos criaron.

¡Gracias por su tiempo, como siempre! Y si nace de ustedes no olviden pasarse por las demás (y geniales) cosillas de Reda. :')


End file.
